Como se não houvesse amanhã
by fuckinhunters
Summary: Jared resolve fazer uma noite com filmes com o Jensen. O problema é que o loiro arranja um compromisso de última hora, e dá um bolo no amigo. Com os filmes alugados, tudo que resta para Jared fazer é... Chamar o Misha, lógico.


**autores, **Liza/Chad

**título, **Como se não houvesse amanhã

**avisos,** NC-13, AU. Personagens não nos pertencem. Padacollins (Padalecki+Collins). Contém _spoilers_ do filme "A Casa de Cera" e de alguns episódios de "Gilmore Girls".

**sinopse,** Jared resolve fazer uma noite com filmes com o Jensen. O problema é que o loiro arranja um compromisso de última hora, e dá um bolo no amigo. Com os filmes alugados, tudo que resta para Jared fazer é... Chamar o Misha, lógico.

—

Estava tudo pronto! Sexta-Feira 13 já para rodar no DVD, A Casa de Cera logo do lado, e a primeira temporada de Gilmore Girls para amenizar o ambiente depois. Um balde de pipocas no micro-ondas, quase seis litros de cerveja na geladeira, além de muita água para evitar a tão temida ressaca... Agora só o que faltava era o Jensen.

O telefone começou a tocar, assustando Jared. O moreno tratou de ir atender.

— Alô? — ele falou.

— Oi, Jay... É... Olha Jay, eu sei que... Tem a noite de filmes hoje e tudo mais, mas... Bem... Eu não vou poder ir, Sasquatch...

— Que? Mas por quê? — ele perguntou um pouco surpreso.

— É que... Surgiu um compromisso... Danneel resolveu me avisar só hoje que vai ter um jantar importante... É algo sobre negócios, e uma refilmagem de Entrevista com o Vampiro...

— Tá bom, Jen... Pode ir nesse jantar... Eu assisto sozinho... — ele respondeu um tanto melancólico.

— Desculpa mesmo, eu sei que já deve estar tudo preparado, então... Por que você não chama o Misha?

— Pode ser.

— Vou indo, Jared — O moreno conseguiu escutar um _"Venha logo, Jensen!"_ ao fundo. E um _"Estou indo, Amor"_ falado por Jensen. — Tchau.

— Tchau, Jensen. — respondeu atirando o celular em qualquer canto da sala.

Jared respirou fundo, e procurou o telefone pela sala para ligar para Misha. A ideia de convidar o interprete de anjo não era tão má...

— Ei, Jared! — ele atendeu entusiasmado — O que manda?

— Oi, Misha... É... O que você acha de... Vir aqui em casa? Só para — ele acrescentou, quando percebeu que parecia que o estava convidando para jantar. — Só para ver uns filmes de terror...

— Claro! Estou sozinho aqui mesmo, no maior tédio...

— Jura? Mas e quanto a Vic?

— Ela viajou a trabalho. Está investigando o lugar onde nasceu o cara que escreveu o Kama Sutra...

— Wow... Beleza, então! Você sabe onde é minha casa, não sabe?

— Sei. Vejamos... Jared... Desculpe a pergunta, mas... A Genevieve vai estar aí?

— Não. Não sei onde ela está... Falou que ia viajar para filmar alguma coisa...

— Tá! Então pode contar comigo! Estou aí em um piscar de olhos!

Jared desligou o telefone, e nem precisou esperar muito, pois logo a campainha tocou.

— Nossa — ele disse abrindo a porta — Você é rápido!

— Eu disse que seria num piscar de olhos. — ele foi entrando na casa — O que vamos assistir?

— Pensei em começar com Sexta-Feira 13...

— Ah sim... Filmes de terror. — Misha respondeu um pouco acanhado.

— Você não curte?

— Não curto assistir sozinho... Mas eu tenho uma muralha para me proteger de qualquer Jason que resolver aparecer — ele abraçou o colega pelos ombros — Bem... Vamos começar!

— Claro! Vou só pegar a pipoca.

Misha se sentou no sofá enquanto Jared ia até a cozinha. Assim que ele pegou as pipocas, apagou a luz e em seguida se sentou ao lado de Collins, dando _play_ no filme.

Não deu meia hora de filme, e Misha já tremia. No primeiro instante de suspense, ele escondeu o rosto no peito de Jared, que estranhou no início, mas o abraçou.

— Ei! — falou Misha depois de um tempo. — Esse cara aí me lembra alguém. — Ele apontou para a TV, onde aparecia Jared em seu papel como Clay Miller.

— Jura? Nem sei quem ele é... — Jared respondeu sarcasticamente.

— Que sacana! — disse Misha atirando pipocas no rosto do outro — Você só alugou esse filme porque você participava dele!

— É a vida... — disse Jared, tomando um gole de cerveja.

No outro ataque que teve, Misha se escondeu novamente no peito do moreno. E mais uma vez. E outra. Até que ele resolveu não sair de lá, e ficou deitado, com a mão de Jared sobre seus cabelos.

— OK. — Jared falou quando o filme acabou. — Misha, pode abrir os olhos agora.

— Posso mesmo? Tem certeza? — Misha ainda permanecia com o rosto sobre o peito de Jared.

— Tenho. Vamos lá. Abra os olhos. — Jared se reacomodou no sofá, o que forçou Misha a mudar de posição também, deixando-o menos próximo do moreno, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Quando Misha se arriscou a abrir os olhos, ele viu que Jared estava bem perto. Perto até demais...

— Eu preciso trocar de filme, Mi...

— Ah, claro. Vai lá. — respondeu Misha soltando um longo suspiro, deixando o outro se levantar e trocar o filme. Agora era a vez de A Casa de Cera.

Novamente, Misha se encolheu a cada cena de terror. E como se não bastasse, ainda chorou quando o personagem de Jared morreu. Uma ou duas lágrimas escorreram quando ele viu "Wade" chorar de dor, e quando o mataram de vez.

Jared puxou o outro para mais perto de si ao perceber que ele chorava. Afagando os seus cabelos, ele o aninhou, e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

Assim que esse filme acabou também, Jared colocou Gilmore Girls no DVD.

Misha se emocionou com Jared fazendo o papel de "Dean". Por mais que isso não fosse um filme de terror ou algo do gênero, Misha continuou deitado sobre o peito do outro, suspirando às vezes, ora por causa de um gesto romântico qualquer de Dean, ora por que ele estava sobre o peitoral de Jared Padalecki.

Quando apareceu a cena do primeiro beijo de Dean e da Rory, Jared pediu licença para ir pegar mais uma cerveja. Misha quis ir também, precisava de água.

Porém, quando Collins chegou à cozinha, percebeu que Jared estava na frente da geladeira, virado para a porta da cozinha, e com as duas mãos para trás.

— Jared... Eu preciso pegar minha água... — disse Misha, incerto.

— Eu já peguei sua água. — disse Jared misteriosamente, ainda virado para geladeira.

— Legal. Então me entregue, por favor...

— Você pensou mesmo que ia ser tão fácil? — Jared o encarou com um sorriso sacana.

— Como assim, Jared? — Misha arqueou as sobrancelhas, um tanto intrigado.

— Bem... Eu tenho uma cerveja em uma mão, e uma água na outra. É simples. Você tem que adivinhar em que mão está o que você quer.

— OK. Esquerda. — disse Misha se aproximando e estendendo a mão para pegar sua água.

— Mmmmm... Eu tenho alguns problemas com direita e esquerda. Por que você não vem até aqui me mostrar que mão que é? — Jared disse, o provocando.

Misha chegou mais perto, e encostou na mão esquerda do outro. Mas Jared se aproveitou da situação, deixando as duas garrafas caírem de suas mãos, puxando o corpo dele contra o seu e roubando um beijo demorado.

— J-Jared... V-Você... — Misha balbuciou.

— Se você não queria, ou não gostou, não tem problema... — Jared começava a falar freneticamente — Você pode ficar mais um pouco, ou ir embora agora... Espero que isso não mude nada no Super...

— Cala a boca, Jared. — cortou Misha, retribuindo o beijo no moreno. — Você tem que aprender a falar um pouco menos...

Jared guiou Misha até a sala – sem quebrar o beijo, e o jogou no sofá. Aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, deitando por cima do corpo menor, arrancando alguns gemidos.

Misha agarrava as costas de Padalecki com força, tanto que tinha certeza que amanhã ia ter marcas de unhas ali. Nos momentos em que Jared tentava recuperar o fôlego, ele beijava o pescoço dele, alternando com alguns chupões. Com certeza Jared iria todo marcado para o estúdio no dia seguinte.

O moreno gemia alto.

— E eu querendo fazer isso com o Jensen... Com você é muito melhor.

— Você... Você convidou o Jensen? — disse Misha, interrompendo o beijo e o empurrando de leve para trás.

— Convidei. Ele não pode vir, então falou para eu te chamar. E não me arrependo de ter ouvido o conselho dele... — disse Jared tentando se aproximar e beijá-lo novamente.

— Então eu sou tipo o reserva? — Misha começou a encará-lo friamente, sentando-se no sofá, e limpando seus lábios.

— Não! De jeito nenhum. — disse Jared, tentando corrigir suas palavras — Você... Você é muito lindo...

— Não adianta, Jared! Você já revelou. Eu sou o reserva. — Misha se levantou do sofá — Acho que é melhor eu ir embora.

— Misha, relaxa. É só que eu tenho uma boca muito grande, e devia aprender a ficar calado. — Jared bufou — Por que não fazemos assim: A gente fica hoje como se não houvesse amanhã, e amanhã de manhã, antes de você ir para o estúdio, eu te ligo. Pode ser?

— Você acha que pode me tirar de casa no meio da noite, me fazer assistir umas drogas de filmes de terror, me beijar, dizer que eu sou o substituto do Jensen e depois querer ficar comigo como se não houvesse amanhã? Eu não sou um garoto, Jared. Eu sou um homem.

Jared ficou sem palavras. Ele ficou encarando seus pés, envergonhado.

— Mas... Até que você não é de se jogar fora... — Misha mudou sua expressão e voltou a encarar com um olhar malicioso — Só por uma noite, e nunca mais me procure — Misha puxou o pescoço de Jared voltou a beijá-lo com mais intensidade.

E a promessa foi cumprida. Eles ficaram como se não houvesse amanhã.


End file.
